


wake up

by HardToBeABard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardToBeABard/pseuds/HardToBeABard
Summary: Maggie turns around to get Lucy. “Luce, baby can you come help me with Alex”Lucy, always on alert from her years in the service and their high risk careers, immediately wakes up. She stares in confusion, hair all astray. “What did Alex do?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	wake up

It was quarter to 3 in the morning when Maggie heard the apartment door open. Through her sleep haze she felt herself relax knowing all three of them were now home safe. After a few minutes, Maggie starts listening for movement from the living room. She heard nothing but the gentle snores from Lucy who lay next to her. 

Quickly and quietly getting out of bed, Maggie finds her slippers and walks toward the front room looking for her lost girlfriend. What she finds though is that said girlfriend passed out on the couch. Head laying on the arm of the sofa, body bent forward hands by her shoes, laces lying limp in her fingers. 

With a sigh, Maggie turns around to get Lucy. “Luce, baby can you come help me with Alex." Lucy, always on alert from her years in the service and their high risk careers, immediately wakes up. She stares in confusion, hair all astray. “What did Alex do?”

“Just come look for yourself” Maggie turns and heads back towards Alex. Lucy gets out of bed and slowly follows Maggie confused and a little concerned why she was woken up only two hours after they went to bed. 

Stopping in her tracks Lucy sees Maggie now kneeling in front of Alex gently pushing her fallen hair behind her ear. Alex herself still slumped over completely passed out. Lucy quickly goes to the front door to make sure it is shut and locked before making her way over to the couch.

Maggie takes Alex's shoes off her feet while Lucy kneels on the other side of the arm rest, hand reaching out lightly scratching the redheads' scalp. “Alex. Hey sleepyhead can you get up for a minute.” Nothing. “Alex, come on you'll be comfier in bed.” Besides a quiet murmur and a twitch of her nose, Alex remains asleep. Lucy and Maggie share a smirk both realizing talking to Alex is useless. she it too far gone. Maggie reaches for Alex’s right arm, Lucy the left. Together they stand, Alex between them. 

The sudden movement awakes Alex to a semi conscious state. “What are we?” “S'Home?” “Mhmm Tired.”

Lucy and Maggie try to lead a very uncoordinated Alex back into their bedroom. With a few stumbles and elbow bangs against the door they finally make it. Setting Alex down on the edge of the bed, head drooping forward Maggie reaches out to stabilize her. 

Lucy tries and makes quick work of Alex’s coat only to see a piece of paper pinned to her girlfriends’ top. Reaching out, she unpins the paper and opens the folded item to find a handwritten letter.

_Alex is banned from the DEO till Monday. J’onn’s orders._

_I will be dropping her off and escorting her to your front door. Your Welcome._

_PS I take my thank you coffee: cream, 2 sugars._

_Vas_

  
  


Reading it out to Maggie, they can’t help the laugh that escapes them. Looking down at Alex who has her head resting against Maggie’s stomach, oblivious to the world. Lucy unbuttons her top and unhooks her bra, before putting her into a sleep shirt that was laying on the trunk at the end of their bed. Gently pushing her back, Alex completely flops onto the bed legs dangling off the side.

While Maggie makes work taking off Alex’s pants, Lucy sends a quick thank you text to Vasquez before helping Maggie maneuver Alex into the middle of the bed. 

Once settled they both try to arrange themselves into familiar comfortable positions. With a deep breath and a slight laugh at the nightly events Maggie closes her eyes. Lulled to sleep by the silent snores and warmth from the two people in her bed. The two people she loved. Both home and both safe

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted the fluff. Is this fluff?


End file.
